


The Bourgeois Way

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bourgeois are holding a charity ball and of course, both Chloe and Marinette are after someone tonight. Unfortunately for Mari, her newfound interest in girls is making the night difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bourgeois Way

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this to write it. Right now IDK what will happen with it but we'll see. Kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!

The girl was downright evil. Marinette was sure of it. Of all the akumatized juiced up everyday civilians she’d fought, this girl was just evil. It made one wonder if people were born evil. After fighting Papillon for a few years, he seemed to be on the same level of evil for the fun of it. He wanted her and Chat’s miraculous for power. It was obvious to her what he wanted. Almost every week like clockwork, some poor random who gets cut in line or turned down from a promotion shows up decked out in a ridiculous costume ready to do whatever Papillon wished. She’d yet to see the man but when she had to clean up the messes he made, she couldn’t fathom anyone else worse than him...at least until she went to school.

Chloe Bourgeois, however, was in another ballpark. She was selfish, clingy and always begging for attention. If it wasn’t Adrien she was glued to, it was Ladybug. She couldn’t stand Chloe near either of them. Marinette thanked God that Chloe didn’t like her. Heaven only knows what she’d do if she was that unlucky. Poor Adrien.

Mari chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched Chloe cling to Adrien. She wasn’t eavesdropping. Nope not at all! They weren’t in middle school anymore but everyone could swear she didn’t grow up. Their free periods usually went like this. Mari, Adrien and Chloe shared that hour but none of them had their friends (and servant) to keep them busy. “The dress I bought was handmade. Only the best for me! Ooh and I even got a diamond tiara to match! What are you wearing, Adrien? I bet you’d look so suave in your suit! Maybe it’ll match my dress…” Ah, yes. The ball. Every year, the Bourgeois held a ball as a charity event. Since they were drinking age, many of the students were excited to attend. Naturally, they had to invite Lady and Chat but Mari decided that she’d deal with that when the time came. 

Adrien awkwardly mumbled his way through the response. “Maybe it will. I haven’t picked anything out yet.” He casually tried to open his textbook to avoid looking open for conversation. If Nino was here, Chloe wouldn’t even be near him. As time went on, Adrien realized that Chloe wasn’t the greatest friend. When they were kids, he did not mind her overbearing nature. They were two lonely children who wanted company. But now, it seemed to have gotten worse. Adrien’s friendship circle grew and he learned to trust more people but Chloe...she never showed even remote decency with anyone besides him. If he broke it off, she’d be truly alone and it’d be his fault. There he was, blaming himself for everything. It nearly scared him how quick he was to take care of everyone even if they didn’t seem to deserve it. He didn’t really understand it, but she needed some mercy even if she was...well, herself. 

“I can do that for you if you like!” She smirked and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The problem with Chloe, Marinette thought, was that she was absolutely gorgeous. She had big blue eyes that stared deep into your soul. Mari could never tell what she was thinking or looking at. The way she batted her long eyelashes at Adrien made her jealous...envious...irritated...fluttery? Mari’s nose scrunched. She hadn’t had thoughts like that since they were in middle school. One awkward locker room experience left her red in the face and avoiding the mayor’s daughter (which she’d happily obliged to) for a week. Seeing her without clothes just brought up a whole new side of issues she’d never thought she’d have. Mari just assumed that she secretly wished to have Chloe’s body. She was still slender and often mistaken as a 14 year old.  
“On second thought, I know what I’m going to wear…” He quickly amended. Adrien cared about Chloe but the idea of being her date made his hair stand on edge. Marinette sighed softly. At least he wasn’t going to let Chloe walk all over him...again. 

“Aw, well, I’ll have a backup made for you!” She beamed. Of course she would. She doesn’t take no for an answer.


End file.
